dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:100% Full Power
Deletion Treated as a transformation in video games. Also alters the user's appearance, power and aura. Basically the same as Super Saiyan's second grade, which we treat as a transformation.--Neffyarious (talk) 17:09, September 24, 2016 (UTC) So does FULL POWER Muten Roshi but there is no page for that. Great Saiyaman is considered another transformation due to transforming into the costume but there is no page for that. Super Saiyan Second Grade is definitely another transformation due to surpassing the limits of Super Saiyan. That's what the other forms are. 100% Full Power is just Freeza getting bulkier Meshack (talk) 17:14, September 24, 2016 (UTC) We can make a page for the Max Power form used by Roshi. Great Saiyaman is technically still a base form so it would not get a page.--Neffyarious (talk) 17:20, September 24, 2016 (UTC) :In that case, I think we should remove "Great Saiyaman" from Gohan/Videl's transformation list on their pages for consistency if we're going to consider it to be a base form. -- 17:22, September 24, 2016 (UTC) We are not making another useless page for Full Power Muten Roshi. Great Saiyaman is a transformation due to transforming into the costume with the device Meshack (talk) 17:24, September 24, 2016 (UTC) Great Saiyaman is a base form, treated as a transformation in some video games, so it's listed among Gohan's transformations.--Neffyarious (talk) 17:25, September 24, 2016 (UTC) :I understand that, I'm just saying that we should keep consistency. If we're treating it as a base form and not making a seperate page, we should remove it from their list of transformations. If we're treating it as a transformation, we should make a seperate page for it. Saying it's a base form then putting it in his transformations list makes no sense, even if it is treated diferently across the anime/manga and video games. I don't mind much either way as long as it's consistent. -- 17:28, September 24, 2016 (UTC) Daizenshu also lists Great Saiyaman as a transformation.... Anyway, 100% Full Power is not something like Super Saiyan. To deserve it's own page, it should be where multiple characters have the form but only Freeza is able to do this Meshack (talk) 17:31, September 24, 2016 (UTC) *Only Black is able to do Super Saiyan Rosé which is officially just "Black's version of Super Saiyan". I guess that does not deserve a page either.--Neffyarious (talk) 17:34, September 24, 2016 (UTC) Again, I just want consistency. Treating it as a transformation on Gohan/Videls page then treating it as base form and not making a separate page for it doesn't make sense. I agree with keeping this page and making one for Roshi's max power form as well, since that's treated as a transformation in video games too. -- 17:38, September 24, 2016 (UTC) :It doesn't really make sense to have Super Saiyan Second Grade form and not a 100% Full Power page. Perhaps a page for roshi's max power can be made, but that is my decision alone to make.--Made up Character Wiki Admin Jack Jackson Page I ignore petition for db fusions outside of japan-euro-amerca 22:25, September 24, 2016 (UTC) Cooler's inability of using 100% Full Power As far as I know, didn't Daizenshuu 6 only state that Freeza was unable to control his power in normal form? Sure, this can mean Cooler is too weak to use 100% Full Power, but it also may mean better power control. If anything, the fact he has an extra transformation with V-Jump indicating his power is 470 million in it compared to Freeza's 120 million when using Full Power would indicate his lack of use of 100% would be more due to having a better optional transformation rather than lack of power. The Heretic Lord (talk) 22:37, September 24, 2017 (UTC)